Play
by 16Echos
Summary: A flashback on Reid's life while the rest of the Brother's hold his life in their hands. This is extremely depressing, there are many flashbacks and there will be a character death. You have been warned.


_Play_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant. Nor the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

Reid was scared.

"_Let's be friends Reid…Just you and me….leave everyone else"_

"NO! Get away from me!"

"_No? What do you mean? Come on Reid. We'll be friends forever…just come with me. And we'll play forever"_

"No, leave me alone! Go away!"

"_Reid, don't be difficult" _

"NO!" It came out as a shrieked scream, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"_But I want to __**play**__. Play with me Reid"_

"No no no" His head was pounding. He couldn't move but he tried anyway. Tried his hardest to get away.

"_Your being mean again Reid…do I have to punish you again?"_

The blond haired boy's eyes widened as memories came crashing back, "No! NO, please! I promise to be good. I'll be good. I'll play with you…please…please….please…"

"_There, there. Poor baby don't cry. We'll play ok? That will cheer you up right?" _

Reid nodded his head frantically "Yes, yes…no punishment. I'll play. I'll play. No punishment…. no punishment… No punishment…."

"_Good boy"_

* * *

_**"**_**Reid Garwin, one of the most powerful and influential heirs of Ipswich, was found in the forest earlier today. Police claim to have no knowledge as to how he got there and what exactly happened to the boy, but the witnesses at the scene of crime say that whatever attacked Mr. Garwin has done a horrific job. The young teen was taken immediately to a hospital where we are now waiting for anything…."**

Caleb looked up from behind his hands to the TV, then he saw Pogue holding the remote and understood. It was too much. Laying a shaky comforting hand on the silently sobbing Tyler, Caleb eased the remote control out of Pogue's crushing grip. It was too much. At seventeen, sixteen for Tyler, they shouldn't be dealing with this. They shouldn't have to make a decision like this. They shouldn't have to be holding a life in their hands.

Caleb felt like he was standing on a high wire holding a figurative plug. If he fell he was going to pull the plug…pull the plug. He was going to have to pull the plug on Reid. No. he couldn't do it. It. Was. Reid. Reid always bounced back. Always. Nonono…Reid would come back to them. He always did.

_Oh my darling, not this time._ And then thousands of memories flashed.

* * *

"_Reid! Get off that slide! No! Don't jump!"_

_Reid jumped. Caleb's heart was caught in his throat at the prone figure then felt bone shaking relief as Reid looked up and grinned._

"_I'm ok Caleb you big worrywart. Hey look! I skinned my knee! How cool would it be if it scars?" _

"_No, how would that be cool? Now come on, we gotta go disinfect it…"_

* * *

"_Hiya Tyler! Whatcha doing?" _

_Tyler looked up eagerly. Finally, someone to share his new toy with. Caleb had been gone all day with his parents and Pogue…Well you just didn't ask Pogue to do these things._

"_Look what my mom got me! I'm building a house, wanna help?" _

"_Heck yea! Are you gonna try to make a mansion or something? It would be totally cool" _

_Tyler bit his bottom lip and looked at the giant box of Lego's. He hadn't thought that far._

"_I dunno…"_

"_Make a mansion Tyler! Let's do it! Besides why would you make a house if you can have a mansion? Always go for the best baby boy" _

* * *

"_Reid! Don't touch that!"_

_Too late. Reid had grabbed the exhaust engine to Pogue's father's bike with one small fist and had a look of surprise on his face, which quickly changed to a look of pain. Pogue raced towards his friend and pulled him away, all while calling for someone, anyone._

"_Reid! Reid! Let me see your hand!" _

_Reid shook his head. Abnormally quiet and turning pale. Pogue had never been so scared in his life. _

"_Reid! Please! Let me see!" _

"_No. Daddy says if you can't see it it's not there"_

* * *

"_Reid can you help me?"_

"_Yeah sure. I'll be there in a minute"_

"_Reid, now!"_

"_Alright alright, jeez. I'm coming"_

* * *

"_Reid you up for a little fun tonight?"_

"_Hells yeah! Just let me get my gloves Baby boy. Tonight is the night, we are going to destroy Aaron at pool"_

"_Haha if you say so bro"_

"_Dude, my word is __**law**__. If I say it, it happens"_

"_Don't let your ego get caught in the door on your way out"_

"_Ouch!"_

* * *

"_Reid…" An exasperated sigh followed the statement. The sullen blond glared back at his eldest brother. _

"_It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that Aaron would be there?"_

"_Uhh...let me think. Because he's always there? Think dumbass" _

"_Shut up freak"_

"_Make me dipshit" _

"_I can asshole. You know I can"_

"_Oh yeah? Bring it Blondie"_

_A hand flung out between the two middle brothers. Once again Caleb. _

"_Will both of you stop it? Your pathetic-ness is astounding" _

"_Yeah? Well your holier-than-thou attitude is annoying" _

"_Oh give it a rest Reid"_

"_You give it a rest!"_

"_You're pathetic"_

"_Yeah? Well your epidermis is showing!"_

* * *

"_Well Reid, congratulations. I do believe that you are the first Son to get sick in over 500 years" _

_Reid groaned as Mrs. Danvers placed her cool hand on his burning forehead. He tried to shift his head and felt dizzy._

"_Ugghhh…"_

"_Yup," Said Mrs. Danvers hiding a smile, "That's what happens when you swim in a lake for an hour in dead winter"_

_The women left the room leaving four boys behind. The youngest came up to the bed and leaned over, curious._

"_Told'ya that you should have listened to Caleb" _

"_Uggghhhh…."_

* * *

"_Reid! We're going for ice-cream! Are you-…"_

"_I'm in!"_

_Racing footsteps were heard as Reid ran down the marble stairs of the Garwin mansion. On the second to last step he slipped on a discarded sock and only had time to bring his hands up to cover his face. He tensed instinctively waiting for impact. It never came. Reid cracked his eyes open to see three pairs of hands all over his body keeping him from falling._

_A grin overcame the tense face. The three solemn faces looking back simply shook their heads and placed their brother on his feet, where he immediately ran ahead of them calling back,_

"_Come on! Let's go! I want ice-cream!" _

* * *

"_Reid? Are you there?"_

"_Always"_

* * *

It was time. Caleb gripped Tyler tighter to his chest and snaked his other arm around Pogue who gripped the both of them tightly. It was time. Tyler, who was caught between the two bodies couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. Pogue's grip on the back of Caleb's shirt tightened to the point where Caleb knew the other boy's fingers would rip through the fabric. And Caleb…Caleb had a job.

_Reid? If you're listening, I love you_

"_I know"_

Caleb nodded at the doctor and then turned, burying his face into Pogue's neck, and screamed.

* * *

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your fa**C**e  
Y**O**u told **ME** how proud you were, **B**ut I w**A**lked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna **C**all ya  
But I know you won't be there  
Some days I feel bro**K**e inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so ha**R**d to say goodby**E**  
When **I**t comes to this, oooh yeah  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me un**D**erstand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
